Talk:Akula class (frigate)
Any ideas for how Star Trek: Legacy's Akula-class should be handled? It's a completely different ship: Legacy's Akula is the [http://www.strekschematics.utvinternet.com/fanbprints/periaction/akula/akula.html Ships of the Star Fleet Akula] (a variant of the Akyazi, even though the Akyazi itself wasn't used (nor any other SotSF designs)), and is designated a scout.--Emperorkalan 13:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I suppose the best way to handle it would be to split it into Akula class (Starfleet Command) and Akula class (Legacy) to differentiate between the two classes. In a related question, I don't suppose that the Akula's in Legacy use the names and registries given for all the Akyazi-class ships in SotF? --The Doctor 13:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I don't have access to that information right now, and probably not for at least a few months. Anyone else?--Emperorkalan 14:34, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::what source specifies that this is an escort? -- Captain MKB 02:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm still a little confused, was there a ship type determined for the SotSF-Legacy-''Akula''? And was there a ship type determined for the SFC-''Akula'' -- was it an escort or was that from another source? Also, was one of these referred to as Apollo? (which?) -- Captain MKB 21:23, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Legacy's Akula-class uses the design of one of the (fannon) Akyazi variants, and is classed in that game as a scout. Legacy has two Apollo''s: pre- and post-refit. The pre-refit version is essentially the ''Hermes-class from the Franz Joseph tech manual. The post-refit version is a disk with two nacelles in an over/under arrangement, strongly resembling Starfleet Command's Akula. Dunno how SC classed its Akula.--Emperorkalan 02:01, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Did the Legacy-prerefit-Apollo have a TOS or TMP engine nacelles? :I gues the SFC Apollo/Akula was a frigate. -- Captain MKB 02:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::The Legacy Pre-r Apollo had a single TOS nacelle. Basically, a Hermes under another name.--Emperorkalan 04:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Was the Legacy Apollo a destroyer, frigate or escort? :even more confusingly, the LUG RPG has a reference to a light cruiser Apollo class, that resembles a miniature Galaxy or Ambassador, and was reportedly being refit into a fast cruiser -- the Hermes class (!?) -- Captain MKB 13:34, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Anyone who could fill in the "?"s and possibly tell me where the extra destroyer/escort/light cruiser refs came from, this is all we need at this point. -- Captain MKB 16:52, 1 January 2008 (UTC) The Legacy Apollo (both versions) is classed as a scout.--Emperorkalan 01:55, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Mea culpa: Legacy's Akula is classed as a destroyer. Updating table above.--Emperorkalan 06:13, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also -- in SFC's various sequels the Akula changes from 'frigate' to 'destroyer escort' -- the only type i haven't found a source for are those saying 'light cruiser' -- Captain MKB 14:59, 5 January 2008 (UTC) The "light cruiser" 'designation' comes from the 'Starfleet Command' (SFC) ship selection screen. There are 4 hull classes: "Dreadnought", "Heavy Cruiser", "Light Cruiser", and "Frigate". In the game-out-the-box, the Franz-Joseph Saladin-class-based SFB Federation destroyer is represented by the SFC Akula-class model, and this F-DD is selectable from the "Light Cruiser" hull classes. The Federation War Destroyer is a "Frigate" hull class, and also uses the SFC Akula-class model. On related note, the other Interplay game 'Klingon Academy' uses the SFC Akula model in both TOS and TMP configurations, and there she is listed as a destroyer. --Commander, Starbase 23 03:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC)